Get Him!
by NetherStray
Summary: The loveliest boy in the village has been up for grabs, and Levli is determined to make him hers. Will the near be the same as the far, or is she about to learn more about this boy than she could have ever hoped?


"I'm going to get him this time, Mar'rei!"

Mar'rei looked across the room at her friend. The two Quel'dorei girls were in her room, as usual, chatting about this or that. Today, of course, Mar'rei's friend had busied herself with making her appearance as immaculate as possible.

"Levlei, I don't see why you're trying." Mar'rei was lounging on Levlei's bed, reading a book about enchanting. This was a fairly common routine, really. Levlei had been chasing the same boy for months now, catching him every time he was in town. She had even gone so far as to bother his father about his schedule. His father seemed to approve of Lev, else he would probably have thought the behavior troubling at best, threatening at worst. Mar'rei knew Lev was only really a danger to herself, though.

Levlei spun around, her golden curls lifting into the air as she spun, bouncing as they landed against her shoulder. "Mei, why are you always so negative? Why can't you just stand by me in this?"

"Because he's worthless." Mei closed her book, not bothering to mark the page. "He's a scribe's son."

"A magister's son," Lev corrected.

"Even still. He isn't a magister himself. What skills does he have? He's his father's delivery boy…"

"You act as though you've never seen him! Even you admitted he's good-looking!"

Mei slid off the bed, standing to walk to her friend. "Lev, I know you're smitten with his looks, but have you ever even talked to him? Looks aren't everything, you know…"

The two stood in silence a moment. Lev eyed her friend a bit. She suspected Mei was only bringing up this argument since she didn't herself have "looks" to survive on. Mei shook her head finally. "I mean what if something happens to him? What if he gets injured and it can't be fixed? Light forbid, what if his face gets burned or something?"

Lev bit her lip. She couldn't imagine him looking any different from the image of perfection he was. "But what would happen that could cause something like that? His mother is a priestess, you know. She's a very accomplished healer!"

Mei grinned. "You know more about his parents than you do about him."

Lev frowned. That was true, she had done all her snooping through his parents. But now Mei was making a joke out of it! This couldn't happen. She took hold of her friend's wrist, pulling her along out of the bedroom. "Then let's go talk to him!" Her face burned with embarrassment over being bested like that. Mei would see! This guy was worth the trouble!

Hiding behind a corner of the boy's house, Lev peered out carefully. There he was, lounging under a tree with his younger brother sitting nearby. Damn! He wasn't alone! That little brother of his seemed to always tag along. Didn't he know his brother needed room at his age? They _were_ only about thirty or so years apart… But still! Lev frowned. So be it. She would go talk to him whether his stupid little brother simply had to be there or not. What did it matter?

Lev turned back to Mei. She gave a winning smile to her friend. "How do I look?"

Mei looked her over dismissively. "…Like a trollop."

Lev glared, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. What did it matter what she thought, anyways? Composing herself, Lev took a deep breath, stepping casually out from behind the corner. She looked around, pretending to be looking for something. As she "spotted" them, she saw Allidar's eyes were closed. He was napping? Oh, but he looked so sweet while he slept… His younger brother Tei, however, was perfectly awake and aware. He got up quietly, heading over to greet Lev.

"Hey. Levi, right?" He smiled. Yes, sure, he looked sweet too, but he was cute, not handsome. That soft jaw of his made him look like a child. His nose was too round, too. His face held none of the sculpted angles that made his brother's so appealing. Nonetheless, Lev smiled in return.

"Levlei, actually." She inclined her head a bit to him. "I was hoping I could ask your brother something…"

The boy arched a brow. "Oh. I'll ask him for you. What do you need?" Why did he have to try being so helpful?

Lev shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing I'd want to bother you with. If I could just wake him up for a moment…"

Tei gave her a flat look. He seemed to be catching onto her intent. He sighed, turned on his heel, and walked back to his sleeping brother. He gave Alli's head a nudge, pointing back to Lev as his brother started awake. Alli's piercing gaze locked with Lev's. The girl smiled to him, giving a little wave. Oh, she would act shy all she wanted. That was how it was done, after all. He would have to come to her. What, was she supposed to seem desperate? _Was_ she desperate? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Of course not! She returned her thoughts to Alli. His expression betrayed none of his thoughts as he stood, striding over to her with his practiced, leisurely gait. He stopped about a lynx's length away from her, obviously treating her with the amount of space given to a stranger.

"Can I help you?"

Could he help her! Oh, yes, yes, he could indeed! He would have to do nothing, to simply lay in the grass while she gazed happily upon his smiling face. Maybe they would even get closer, perhaps he would initiate it with a light touch to her hand… Maybe even her face! Oh, she could just imagine it now-

A tiny rock struck her behind. Mei had noticed Lev losing herself in her reverie, the rock intended to either help her or hurry her. Lev nodded quickly. "Oh! Yes, I was wondering…" She bit her lip shyly, glancing to Tei. _Pick up on the hint, you third wheel._ Tei rolled his eyes, turning and heading off. _Fantastic._ Lev returned her gaze to Alli. Oh, sweet, beautiful Allidar…

"I was wondering… Would you care to take a bit of time for lunch with me today? I'd like to sit outdoors and eat, of course, but I-"

"I already ate lunch." His tone was flat. That was a terrible sign if anything was. Behind her, her ears picked up on Mei's quiet, exasperated groan. _Oh, shut up, Mei!_

Lev tried not to let on as disappointed as she really was. "Oh? How unfortunate. Care to join me regardless? I'd love some company…"

As she looked up at him with longing, his brow lowered. Only slightly, the slightest hint of what he was thinking. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Lev got the feeling he was tiring of her quickly. _Please, Alli, don't hate me…_ He shook his head. "I've a delivery to make. I'll get back to you about this, Levli."

Allidar turned away, about to take the route around the house his brother had earlier. Suddenly, sudden even to her, Levli reached out, taking hold of his wrist. "Alli!"

_Allidar whirled around, watching Levli carefully. It was now or never. Either she would get him or she wouldn't. Tears welled in her eyes. "Allidar… I… I just want to show you I care! That I know you're the greatest man I'll ever meet, that our children will be beautiful!"_

_ His gaze softened as his words struck a chord in his heart. "Levli… I had no idea." His lips turned up in a smile. Was that a blush she saw on his cheeks? So slight, but so memorable to her eyes… "I'd love to have lunch with you. The delivery can wait. I don't know what it is, but right now… Right now, you're more important."_

Allidar whirled around, watching Levli with an incensed gaze. His teeth clenched. "What."

Lev's eyes widened. What? No! This wasn't how it should have happened! She swallowed hard. "Allidar, I just want to show you I care!" The words spilled out of her mouth, tumbling with speed.

Alli yanked his wrist back from her. "You've shown that quite enough, thank you." His tone curt, his gaze cold. "I want nothing to do with you, nor the other girls that hound me. None of you know anything about me, and frankly, I doubt any of you would care to know."

Her lips parted in shock, brows pinched in disbelief. This was the man she'd been obsessing over? But how could it be? How could he say such things? "Allidar," she pleaded, "I-I just wanted to show you-"

"You already said that," he snapped, turning away. "Get lost. This is private property."

Levli stood there as he walked away, the reality closing in on her. Mei stepped quietly up to her, just as startled as her friend. "…Well. Now we know." She looked to her friend. "Are you alright, Lev?" Levli whimpered, her head bowing. The perfect golden curls of her hair fell about her shoulders, hiding her face as tears welled in her eyes. Mei was there for her, wrapping her arms about her and embracing her tightly. Levli pressed her face into her friend's shoulder, mourning her fantasies, her hard work, her determination… All of it having been for that moment of cruelty.

"Lev?" Mei gently patted her friend's back. After another whimper in response, Mei continued. "I'm sorry it didn't go the way you wanted it to, Lev… I was hoping it would."

Levli slowly lifted her head from Mei's shoulder. "Y-you were? But… But you didn't like him…"

Mei smiled. "That doesn't mean I didn't want things to go well for my best friend."

The two girls walked away from the house, remembering Allidar's warning that it was indeed private property. But neither cared much for courtesy towards him. They simply didn't care to be anywhere near his home.


End file.
